fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
John Carpenter
John Howard Carpenter (born January 16, 1948) is an American film director, screenwriter, producer, editor and composer. Although Carpenter has worked in numerous film genres, he is most commonly associated with horror and science fiction films from the 1970s and 1980s. Most films in Carpenter's career were critical and commercial failures, with the notable exceptions of Halloween (1978), Escape from New York (1981) and Starman (1984). However, many of Carpenter's films from the 1970s and the 1980s such as Dark Star (1974), Assault on Precinct 13 (1976), The Fog (1980), The Thing (1982), Christine (1983), Big Trouble in Little China (1986), Prince of Darkness (1987) and They Live (1988) have since been seen as cult classics, and Carpenter has been acknowledged as an influential filmmaker. Early life Carpenter was born in Carthage, New York, the son of Milton Jean (née Carter) and Howard Ralph Carpenter, a music professor. He and his family moved to Bowling Green, Kentucky in 1953. He was captivated by movies from an early age, particularly the westerns of Howard Hawks and John Ford, as well as 1950s low budget horror films, such as The Thing from Another World and high budget science fiction like Forbidden Planet''Marco Lanzagorta, "John Carpenter" at Senses of Cinema. and began filming horror shorts on 8 mm film even before entering high school.John Carpenter's profile at AMCtv. He attended Western Kentucky University where his father chaired the music department, then transferred to the University of Southern California's School of Cinematic Arts in 1968, but later dropped out to make his first feature.Notable Alumni, USC School of Cinematic Arts. Career Student films and Academy Award In a beginning film course at USC Cinema in 1969, Carpenter wrote and directed an 8-minute short film, Captain Voyeur. The film was rediscovered in the USC archives in 2011 and proved interesting because it revealed elements that would appear in his later film, ''Halloween (1978). The following year he collaborated with producer John Longenecker as co-writer, film editor and music composer for The Resurrection of Broncho Billy (1970), which won an Academy Award for Best Live Action Short Film. The short film was blown-up to 35mm, sixty prints were made, and the film was theatrically released by Universal Studios for two years in the United States and Canada. 1970s: from student films to theatrical releases His first major film as director, Dark Star (1974), was a science fiction black comedy that he cowrote with Dan O'Bannon (who later went on to write Alien, borrowing freely from much of Dark Star). The film reportedly cost only $60,000 and was difficult to make as both Carpenter and O'Bannon completed the film by multitasking, with Carpenter doing the musical score as well as the writing, producing and directing, while O'Bannon acted in the film and did the special effects (which caught the attention of George Lucas who hired him to do work on the special effects for Star Wars). Carpenter's efforts did not go unnoticed as much of Hollywood marveled at his filmmaking abilities within the confines of a shoestring budget.The Official John Carpenter, The Times: March 8, 1978. The slow evolution of Dark Star. Carpenter's next film was Assault on Precinct 13 (1976), a low-budget thriller influenced by the films of Howard Hawks, particularly Rio Bravo. As with Dark Star, Carpenter was responsible for many aspects of the film's creation. He not only wrote, directed and scored it, but also edited the film under the pseudonym "John T. Chance" (the name of John Wayne's character in Rio Bravo). Carpenter has said that he considers Assault on Precinct 13 to have been his first real film because it was the first movie that he shot on a schedule.SoundtrackNet article, "Having a Bite with John Carpenter": October 14, 1998 The film marked the first time Carpenter worked with Debra Hill, who played prominently in the making of some of Carpenter's most important films. Carpenter assembled a main cast that consisted of experienced but relatively obscure actors. The two leads were Austin Stoker, who had appeared previously in science fiction, disaster and blaxploitation films, and Darwin Joston, who had worked primarily in television and had once been Carpenter's next-door neighbor.Q & A session with John Carpenter and Austin Stoker at American Cinematheque's 2002 John Carpenter retrospective, in the Assault on Precinct 13 2003 special edition DVD. The film received a critical reassessment in the United States, where it is now generally regarded as one of the best exploitation films of the 1970s.Production Gallery (included in the 2003 special edition Region 1 DVD of Assault on Precinct 13). 2003. Carpenter both wrote and directed the Lauren Hutton thriller Someone's Watching Me!. This TV movie is the tale of a single, working woman who, shortly after arriving in L.A., discovers that she is being stalked. Halloween (1978) was a commercial hit and helped give birth to the slasher film genre. Originally an idea suggested by producer Irwin Yablans (titled The Babysitter Murders), who envisioned a film about babysitters being menaced by a stalker, Carpenter took the idea and another suggestion from Yablans that it take place during Halloween and developed a story.Scifi.com, Interview: John Carpenter looks back at Halloween on its 25th anniversary Carpenter said of the basic concept: "Halloween night. It has never been the theme in a film. My idea was to do an old haunted house movie."The Official John Carpenter, Rolling Stone: June 28, 1979 The film was written by Carpenter and Debra Hill with Carpenter admitting that the music was inspired by both Dario Argento's Suspiria (which also influenced the film's surreal color scheme) and William Friedkin's The Exorcist. Carpenter again worked with a relatively small budget, $320,000.Audio commentary by John Carpenter and Debra Hill in The Fog, 2002 special edition DVD The film grossed over $65 million initially, making it one of the most successful independent films of all time.House of Horrors Review: Halloween Carpenter has described Halloween as: "True crass exploitation. I decided to make a film I would love to have seen as a kid, full of cheap tricks like a haunted house at a fair where you walk down the corridor and things jump out at you."The Official John Carpenter, Chic Magazine: August 1979, Dr. Terror stalks Hollywood The film has often been cited as an allegory on the virtue of sexual purity and the danger of casual sex, although Carpenter has explained that this was not his intent: "It has been suggested that I was making some kind of moral statement. Believe me, I'm not. In Halloween, I viewed the characters as simply normal teenagers."Scifil.com Interview In addition to the film's critical and commercial success, Carpenter's self-composed "Halloween Theme" became recognizable apart from the movie. In 1979, John Carpenter began what was to be the first of several collaborations with actor Kurt Russell when he directed the TV movie Elvis. 1980s: continued commercial success Carpenter followed up the success of Halloween with The Fog (1980), a ghostly revenge tale (co-written by Hill) inspired by horror comics such as Tales from the Crypt''Interview with John Carpenter in the 2005 documentary film, ''Tales from the Crypt from Comic Books to Television. and by The Crawling Eye, a 1958 movie about monsters hiding in clouds.Audio commentary by John Carpenter and Debra Hill in The Fog, 2002 special edition DVD.'' Completing The Fog was an unusually difficult process for Carpenter. After viewing a rough cut of the film, he was dissatisfied with the result. For the only time in his filmmaking career, he had to devise a way to salvage a nearly finished film that did not meet his standards. In order to make the movie more coherent and frightening, Carpenter shot additional footage that included a number of new scenes. Despite production problems and mostly negative critical reception, The Fog was another commercial success for Carpenter. The film was made on a budget of $1,000,000, but it grossed over $21,000,000 in the United States alone. Carpenter has said that The Fog is not his favorite film, although he considers it a "minor horror classic". Carpenter immediately followed The Fog with the science-fiction adventure Escape from New York (1981). Starring several actors that Carpenter had collaborated with (Donald Pleasence, Adrienne Barbeau, Tom Atkins, Charles Cyphers, and Frank Doubleday) or would collaborate with again (Kurt Russell and Harry Dean Stanton), as well as several highly notable actors (Lee Van Cleef and Ernest Borgnine), it went on to become both commercially successful (grossing over $25 million) and critically acclaimed (with an 83% on Rotten Tomatoes).http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1006717-escape_from_new_york/ His next film, The Thing (1982), is notable for its high production values, including innovative special effects by Rob Bottin, special visual effects by matte artist Albert Whitlock, a score by Ennio Morricone and a cast including rising star Kurt Russell and respected character actors such as Wilford Brimley, Richard Dysart, Charles Hallahan, Keith David, and Richard Masur. The Thing was distributed by Universal Pictures. Carpenter's film used the same source material as the 1951 Howard Hawks film, The Thing from Another World, Carpenter's version is more faithful to the John W. Campbell, Jr. novella, Who Goes There?, upon which both films were based. Moreover, unlike the Hawks film, The Thing was part of what Carpenter later called his "Apocalypse Trilogy," a trio of films (The Thing, Prince of Darkness, and In the Mouth of Madness) with bleak endings for the film's characters, and being a graphic, sinister horror film,The Two Sides of John Carpenter it did not appeal to audiences in the summer of 1982, especially when E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, which would have illustrated a much more light-hearted picture of alien visitation, was released two weeks prior. In an interview, Carpenter stated that E.T.'s release could have been largely responsible for the film's disappointment. John Carpenter – Director – Films as Director:, Other Films:, PublicationsJohn Carpenter's The ThingThe Thing's Monstrous Merchandise As The Thing did not perform well on a commercial level, it was Carpenter's first financial disappointment. Shortly after completing post-production on The Thing, Universal offered him the chance to direct Firestarter, based on the novel by Stephen King. Carpenter hired Bill Lancaster to adapt the novel into a script, which was completed in mid-1982. Carpenter had ear-marked Burt Lancaster to star as "Rainbird" and 12-year-old Jennifer Connelly as "Charly" but when The Thing was a box-office disappointment, Universal replaced Carpenter with Mark L Lester. Ironically, Carpenter's next film, Christine, was the 1983 adaptation of the Stephen King novel of the same name. The story revolves around a high-school nerd named Arnie Cunningham (Keith Gordon) who buys a junked 1958 Plymouth Fury which turns out to have supernatural powers. As Cunningham restores and rebuilds the car, he becomes unnaturally obsessed with it, with deadly consequences. Christine did respectable business upon its release and was received well by critics; however, Carpenter has been quoted as saying he directed the film because it was the only thing offered to him at the time.Interview with John Carpenter on the DVD documentary film "Christine: Ignition" Starman (1984) was produced by Michael Douglas, the script was well received by Columbia Pictures, which chose it over the script for E.T. and prompted Steven Spielberg to go to Universal Pictures. Douglas chose Carpenter to be the director because of his reputation as an action director who could also convey strong emotion.Boston Globe December 9, 1984. Director John Carpenter talks about the movie biz big budgets and cold burgers Starman was favorably reviewed by the Los Angeles Times, New York Times and LA Weekly and described by Carpenter as a film he envisioned as a romantic comedy similar to It Happened One Night only with a space alien.The Official John Carpenter: Los Angeles Herald Examiner: December 14, 1984John Carpenter: Press: LA Weekly: 12-14/20-84 The film received Oscar and Golden Globe nominations for Jeff Bridges' portrayal of Starman and received a Golden Globe nomination for Best Musical Score for Jack Nitzsche. Following the box office failure of his big-budget action–comedy Big Trouble in Little China (1986), Carpenter struggled to get films financed. He returned to making lower budget films such as Prince of Darkness (1987), a film influenced by the BBC series Quatermass. Although some of the films from this time, such as They Live (1988) did pick up a cult audience, he never again realized his mass-market potential. Carpenter was also offered The Exorcist III in 1989, and met with writer William Peter Blatty (who also authored the novel on which it was based, Legion) over the course of a week. However, the two clashed on the film's climax and Carpenter passed on the project. Blatty directed the film himself a year later. Carpenter said that although they fought over the ending, they held a mutual respect and talked about an interest they both shared: quantum physics.Gilles Boulenger. John Carpenter: Prince of Darkness. Page 216 1990s: commercial decline, and Halloween H20: 20 Years Later His 1990s career is characterized by a number of notable misfires: Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992), Village of the Damned (1995) and Escape from L.A. (1996) are examples of films that were critical and box office failures. Also notable from this decade are In the Mouth of Madness (1994), yet another Lovecraftian homage which did not do well either at the box office or with critics,In the Mouth of Madness (1995) and Vampires (1998), which starred James Woods as the leader of a band of vampire hunters in league with the Catholic Church. John Carpenter was originally in the running to be the director for the Halloween (1978) follow-up project, Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998). Since Jamie Lee Curtis, the star actress from the original and the sequel Halloween II (1981), wanted to reunite the cast and crew of the original film, she reached out to Carpenter to direct Halloween H20. Carpenter agreed to direct the movie, but his starting fee as director was 10 million dollars. Carpenter rationalized this by believing the hefty fee was compensation for revenue he never received from the original Halloween, a matter that was still a bit of contention between Carpenter and Halloween producer Moustapha Akkad even after twenty years had passed. When Akkad balked at Carpenter's fee, Carpenter walked away from the project. Steve Miner took over directing of Halloween H20, which was a box office success and received generally favorable reviews. 2000s: semi-retirement 2001 saw the release of Ghosts of Mars. 2005 saw remakes of Assault on Precinct 13 and The Fog, the latter being produced by Carpenter himself, though in an interview he defined his involvement as, "I come in and say hello to everybody. Go home."John Carpenter, Staci Layne Wilson interview, quoted at Horror.com. In 2007 Rob Zombie produced and directed Halloween, a re-imagining of Carpenter's 1978 film that spawned a sequel two years later. Carpenter returned to the director's chair in 2005 for an episode of Showtime's Masters of Horror series as one of the thirteen filmmakers involved in the first season. His episode, Cigarette Burns, aired to generally positive reviews, and positive reactions from Carpenter fans, many of whom regard it as on par with his earlier horror classics. He has since contributed another original episode for the show's second season entitled "Pro-Life", about a young girl who is raped and impregnated by a demon and wants to have an abortion, but whose efforts are halted by her religious fanatic, gun-toting father and her three brothers. 2010s: present The Ward, Carpenter's first movie since 2001's Ghosts of Mars, premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 13, 2010. Carpenter narrated the video game F.E.A.R. 3. On October 10, 2010, Carpenter received the Lifetime Award from the Freak Show Horror Film Festival. On February 3, 2015, the indie label Sacred Bones Records released his album Lost Themes. Techniques His films are characterized by minimalist lighting and photography, static cameras, use of steadicam, and distinctive synthesized scores (usually self-composed). With the exception of The Thing, Starman, Memoirs of an Invisible Man, and The Ward, he has scored all of his films (though some are collaborations), most famously the themes from Halloween and Assault on Precinct 13. His music is generally synthesized with accompaniment from piano and atmospherics. Carpenter is an outspoken proponent of widescreen filming, and all of his theatrical movies (with the exception of Dark Star and The Ward) were filmed anamorphic with a 2.35:1 or greater aspect ratio. The Ward was shot in Super 35, the first time Carpenter has ever used that system. Carpenter has stated he feels that the 35mm Panavision anamorphic format is "the best movie system there is", preferring it over both digital and 3D film. Legacy Many of Carpenter's films have been re-released on DVD as special editions with numerous bonus features. Examples of such are: the collector's editions of Halloween, Escape From New York, Christine, The Thing, Assault on Precinct 13, Big Trouble In Little China and The Fog. Some were re-issued with a new anamorphic widescreen transfer. In the UK, several of Carpenter's films have been released on DVD with audio commentary by Carpenter and his stars (They Live, with actor/wrestler Roddy Piper, Starman with actor Jeff Bridges and Prince of Darkness with actor Peter Jason). Carpenter has been the subject of the documentary film John Carpenter: The Man and His Movies, and American Cinematheque's 2002 retrospective of his films. Moreover, in 2006, the United States Library of Congress deemed Halloween to be "culturally significant" and selected it for preservation in the National Film Registry.Press Release for films inducted into National Film Registry on December 27, 2006. National Film Registry 2006 In 2010, writer and actor Mark Gatiss interviewed Carpenter about his career and films for his BBC documentary series A History of Horror. Carpenter appears in all three episodes of the series. Personal life Carpenter met his future wife, actress Adrienne Barbeau, on the set of his 1978 television movie Someone's Watching Me!. Carpenter was married to Barbeau from January 1, 1979 to 1984. During their marriage, Barbeau starred in The Fog, and also appeared in Escape from New York. The couple had one son, John Cody Carpenter (born May 7, 1984)."Adrienne Barbeau". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved October 29, 2011. Carpenter has been married to producer Sandy King since 1990. King produced a number of Carpenter's later feature films, including They Live, In the Mouth of Madness, Ghosts of Mars, and Escape from L.A. She also functioned as script supervisor for some of these films as well, such as Starman, Big Trouble in Little China and Prince of Darkness."John Carpenter". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved October 29, 2011. He appeared in an episode of Animal Planet's Animal Icons titled "It Came from Japan", where he discussed his love and admiration for the [[Godzilla (1954 film)|original Godzilla film]]. Carpenter is also a known supporter of video games as a media and art form and has a particular liking for the F.E.A.R. franchise in general, even going as far as offering himself as a spokesman and helping direct the cinematics for the third game.Warmoth, Brian. "John Carpenter and Steve Niles Contributing To 'F.E.A.R. 3'". MTV. April 8, 2010 Discography Studio albums * Lost Themes (2015) Filmography Collaborations The following lists every actor who appeared in more than one film by Carpenter. References Further reading * Conrich, Ian; Woods, David eds (2004). The Cinema of John Carpenter: The Technique of Terror (Directors' Cuts). Wallflower Press. ISBN 1-904764-14-2. * Hanson, Peter; Herman, Paul Robert eds. (2010). Tales from the Script (Paperback ed.). New York, NY: HarperCollins Inc. ISBN 978-0-06-185592-4. * Muir, John Kenneth. The Films of John Carpenter, McFarland & Company, Inc. (2005). ISBN 0-7864-2269-6. External links * * * [http://www.avclub.com/content/node/41959 Interview with The Onion A.V. Club] * [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20085059_20086059_20153543_2,00.html Entertainment Weekly interview] * [http://www.timeout.com/film/newyork/features/show-feature/5556/street-fighting-men.html Time Out New York interview] * DGA magazine interview * Writers Guild of America interview Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:People from Wilna, New York Category:American film directors Category:American film producers Category:American film score composers Category:American screenwriters Category:Horror film directors Category:American electronic musicians Category:Writers from Bowling Green, Kentucky Category:Science fiction film directors Category:Western Kentucky University alumni Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:English-language film directors Category:Film directors from New York Category:Writers from New York Category:Film directors from Kentucky